The Little Fireball and the Kind Mouse
by MissPond7
Summary: Lily and Lysander along with Hugo and Lorcan are beginning their time at Hogwarts. It's a long road ahead but it looks brilliant
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i wish! J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and any character in this story that isn't in the books or films can be found on her hand drawn family tree. So without further ado, i bring you The Little Fireball and the Kind Mouse**

Lily bounded ahead of the rest of her family, heading towards the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10, her parents driving the trolleys. At last. She was going to Hogwarts. It was Lorcan, Lysander and Hugo's first year at Hogwarts too. So lily was hardly starting the year alone and had no qualms about making friends.

The overexcited red-head walked casually through the barrier as if she'd been doing this all her life. This made sense since she had been. Her older brothers burst through a minute later, they were arguing, as usual. After what seemed like an age, Lily's parents Harry and Ginny had emerged onto the platform. Lily couldn't wait to leave, she'd dreamed of this moment her whole life, emerging onto the platform and getting on that train.

James began strolling towards a girl with frizzy red hair; the Weasley's were on time then. Lily hugged her Uncle, Aunt and cousins and then made her escape in search of the Scamander's, Luna, Rolf, Lorcan and Lysander. She soon found the group and led them towards her family; it wasn't long before all the adults had struck up a conversation. Nearby, Albus was forcing his way through the crowds, towards his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.

There was quite a congregation on the platform, with thirteen children still attending Hogwarts. On the platform were; Teddy and Victorie who had already graduated, Percy and Audrey, Bill and Fleur, George and Angelina, Ron and Hermione, Luna and Rolf and Harry and Ginny. The group were attracting plenty of stares but it wasn't just because of their size, we'll get to the other reasons later.

By ten to twelve the train compartments were beginning to fill up a fair bit, so Rose, Albus, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander, James, Dominique, Fred the second, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne and Lily found the largest compartment they could, right at the back of the train.

Finally the clock on the platform struck eleven and the train began to pull away from the station. There were students hanging from windows waving goodbyes all along the train. Ginny waved from the platform, waiting for her baby to leave the window before burying her head into Harry's neck to hide her tears. "She'll be okay love," Harry soothed, holding back tears himself. Eventually the group on the platform dispersed to find their separate cars and head to the Burrow for lunch.

There was quite a jumble in the compartment. It was made to seat fourteen but all the seats were taken. One had been especially reserved for Molly and Rose's book as usual. Nothing had changed really, there were just four more people in the compartment. Molly and Rose were reading their textbooks, while Lucy favoured a nice novel; James was scheming with Fred II and Roxanne and Albus and Dominique were guessing what houses their siblings and family friends would be in. Dominique was highly trained in this and Albus just seemed to have a knack for it. Meanwhile in the corner, Lorcan, Hugo, Lysander and Lily were also talking about houses but they sounded much less calm.

"What house do you all think you'll be in?" Lorcan asked. At the question Hugo grabbed Lily's wrist in an iron grip. "I better not be in Slytherin, my dad would never forgive me," he replied. Lily laughed, Uncle Ron wasn't always the most serious person."I don't think he means it Hugo," She reassured her cousin. Hugo went to tell her that she didn't know his dad but then he realised that, oh yeah, she did.

"Anyway, i hope I'm in Gryffindor." James took a break from his plotting to pat his little sister's head. "You will be, little fireball, you will be." This point was proven when Lily, not appreciating being patted on the head like a toddler, sent James to his knees with a vicious Chinese burn. He'd known her eleven years, and he really should know better than to wind her up like this.

"What about you Ly?" Hugo asked. "Anything is fine i guess, except Slytherin. If i were in Slytherin," he shivered at the thought. "Hey Hugo, you never told us what house you do want to be in," Lorcan pointed out. "Neither did you." Hugo replied a bit too fast and a bit too loud. "Easy, Ravenclaw," Lorcan said. Earning approving glances from Molly, Lucy and Rose." Dominique looked over at the group, "Don't push him guys," she warned when she was sure that Hugo wasn't listening.

"One o'clock," Roxanne remarked, "time for the trolley." This was more of a passing statement than anything else. With everyone in the compartment save for two people being part Weasley this sort of thing was unnecessary. Plenty of Homemade sandwiches to go around. It was nearly three o'clock by the time all the food had been devoured, there was nothing left of the chocolate but its packaging. Dominique's watch read 3:15pm when the compartment door was slid open. In its frame slouched a pale blonde haired boy with a pointed chin.

Albus smiled at the boy and gave Molly and Rose a look to make them move their precious books. "There are more of you?" Scorpius asked. "Well hello to you too, Roxanne muttered under her breath." Luckily the remark was not heard by anyone other than Rose who shot her cousin a very sympathetic glance before returning to her book. "Yeah, these are the twins, Lorcan and Lysander, this is my cousin Hugo and this is my little sister Lily." He indicated each person as he said their name. "Her name isn't Lily, its Little Fireball," James interjected. "James shut up, unless you want her to break your nose again."Albus replied. "To be fair she's broken your nose too." Lily blinked innocently, internally smiling evilly at herself.

Scorpius nodded, "so don't cross little fireba- i mean Lily and watch out for the troublesome trio." Scorpius was of course referring to Roxanne, Fred and James. "I think that's it, oh and don't talk to Rose while she's studying, she doesn't care if you're on fire and the most she'll do to help is put out the blaze with her evil glare." "You're learning," declared Rose.

"Four-thirty," Dominique announced. The boys left the compartment and dispersed to change into their robes. About five minutes later everyone had donned their robes and returned. Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander wore plain robes, James, Rose, Roxanne and Fred wore Gryffindor robes, Scorpius and Albus wore slytherin colours, Molly and Dominique wore Hufflepuff colours and Lucy and Louis were adorned in Ravenclaw colours.

The train was about ten minutes away from Hogsmeade station when Hogwarts first came into view, sparking Lily's excitement all over again. Hugo was awestruck and Lorcan and Lysander were quietly discussing the astonishing nargle population that the castle apparently had. The building was grey and new-ish looking since it's restoration after the war nineteen years ago. There were towers reaching towards the sky and a great lake stooping well below ground level ,as well as a brilliantly large Quidditch pitch and that was only what could be seen from five or ten minutes away

"Well, Little Fireball, what do you think?" James asked. Lily was so excited that she barely noticed the use of her hated nickname and was not even close to caring. "I think it's brilliant," she remarked.

It wasn't long before the train pulled to a stop in the middle of a lovely little village that was just starting to show the first signs of autumn. Lily's brain was taking all this in among a million other things when her musings were interrupted by a familiar booming voice calling for first years, or firs' years as he called them. "Hagrid!" Lily exclaimed, running to hug the man. "Well if it isn' little Lily." Hagrid replied. "Hogwarts at last ay? Come on then," Hagrid called, saying the second bit so that everyone could hear him, pick a boat; no-one's lost anything? Off we go then, FORWARD." The boats began to glide across the lake in unison, heading for the shore. Lily was in a boat with Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander. Lorcan and Hugo sat together at the front and Lysander sat next to Lily at the back.

The boats reached the shore and Hagrid lead the ramshackle group of first years through the immense amount of grounds and up to the front steps of the castle where they were met by a grey haired, stern looking woman who Lily knew as the headmistress and a good friend of her parents.

**Hopefully you enjoyed that anyway, the next chapter is in the works and for all you Starkids out there I'm working on an avpm/avps/avpsy chapter now that the series has come to a close although I'm not sure when i'll fit it in. I'm sure all you Hufflepuffs will FIND it. All I'm telling you is, it's gonna be totally awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter, without further ado, i give you chapter two**

Professor McGonagall led the first years through a labyrinth of corridors and into a small room. "I will come back for you shortly, please behave yourselves," she told them. The students, though nervous, were all finding Professor McGonagall's last comment very amusing, when a large congregation of ghosts burst into the room from all angles. A few people screamed and a girl standing in the corner fainted. "An interesting bunch this year, don't you think Friar?" a ghost with a ruffled collar remarked to a small, rather round ghost. "Indeed," Agreed the short man, surveying the students carefully. "A few of them remind me of the mob we got in '92," he added.

The sounds of the last of the students making their way into the Great Hall could be heard from the chamber and not long after, Professor McGonagall's resounding footsteps could be heard heading towards the first years. Lysander grabbed Lily's hand, "It's time Lil." Lily was the only truly indifferent one among herself, her cousin, Lorcan and Lysander. Of course Lorcan was trying to be Mr. Cool and hide his fear and Hugo was trembling violently. Lysander was trying to calm down Hugo whilst maintaining his tight grip on Lily's hand while Lily jumped up and down bubbling with excitement and pushing away her whispering fears.

Professor McGonagall swept authoritively into the chamber, "Follow me students." She began walking briskly, followed by the group of little eleven year olds chattering excitedly among themselves. The stern looking professor talked as she strode through the corridors. "I am currently leading you all towards the great hall where you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Rule breaking will lose points while the opposite will gain them. Your house will be like your family here at Hogwarts and while you may only be at Hogwarts for seven years, your memories will stay with you forever." The woman halted before a pair of giant oak doors behind which the rest of the school could be heard talking. "Take a minute students, compose your thought and tidy yourselves up as much as you can," there was a brief pause and then the doors were open.

Lily, Hugo, Lysander and Lorcan walked side by side into the massive hall. It was exquisite. The ceiling was an inky blue black colour and was scattered with stars, it was almost as if there was no ceiling at all. Everything in the hall was massive but it didn't make you feel small in comparison, it felt welcoming and made you feel as if you were a part of something special

Professor McGonagall made her way to the front of the hall and addressed the youngest students. "All you have to do is sit on the stool and try on the hat," she gestured to her right where an old stool sat with a rather large ancient hat upon it. "The hat will tell what you need to know. The Ravenclaw table is the blue one, Gryffindor is red, Slytherin is green and Hufflepuff is yellow. I will call out your name when it is your turn. "Annay, Sophie" a tall girl with dark hair made her way towards the stool, smiling and looking rather self-assured, the hat had only just touched her head when it screamed out, "Slytherin!"

Many different students came and went and made their way towards their various houses before Lily was called. She gently let go of Lysander's hand and strode confidently towards the hat, her shadow dancing behind her and sat down on the stool struggling to keep still. The minute the hat was on her head it began to whisper in her ear. "Another Potter, eh? Goodness me you are like your mother and your grandmother too. You won't let anything scare you and feel like you must be the strong one. You want to do well, a Ravenclaw trait, you're quite clever and witty, sarcasm is definitely your friend, you are a fierce protector of those that you care about and a loyal and devoted friend, you would make a grand badger. You're dying to be the best, Little miss Slytherin. Yet where you belong is clear and i warn you now, don't be scared to be scared. A definite GRYFFINDOR!" the last word was yelled out for the hall to hear and was met by loud cheers, Lily could hear her oldest brother clapping louder than anyone. She made her way down the table of people in red and slipped onto a long bench next to her brother.

Ray, Allen and Ryle, Samantha became Slytherins and then, "Scamander, Lorcan." No-one quite knows what was said that day, no one but Lorcan who found his place in the house of the witty and the wise, Ravenclaw. It doesn't take a genius to figure out whose name was called next. "Scamander, Lysander." Lysander stood up shakily and began to make his way up the hall towards his fate but being Lysander he oh so gracefully, tripped. About halfway up the hall actually, then he face planted and got a lovely cut on his cheek.

For Lysander, it felt like time had frozen and what a terrifying freeze-frame it was. Everyone was staring and a large amount of students, mostly those in green, were laughing. Lysander fought back tears, feeling his cheeks burn red, and picked himself up of off the uninviting floorboards, rising to his full height. He didn't want to take another step; he almost wanted to go straight home. Maybe the train hadn't left yet. Suddenly, next to Lysander was a fellow first year, one very familiar one with flame red hair. "Good luck," Lily simply whispered before creeping back stealthily to her seat as if she were a spy. Lysander put one foot in front of the other and took a step, he did it again, and again and again until he had reached the rickety stool and the dusty hat which were now both covered in handprints.

Lysander took a deep breath and sat down. "Well aren't you a little wallflower," a voice whispered in his ear. "You always take that extra step, a Ravenclaw trait but the odds are overwhelming, there isn't a lot of slytherin in you, not much Gryffindor either but you are extremely loyal, a hard worker, very honest and treat everyone equally. It has to be, HUFFLEPUFF!" The decision had taken only seconds and now Lysander sat down between Molly and Dominique, who he'd practically grown up with. The Scamanders were considered honorary Weasleys.

Finally, Hugo was called; it was only seconds before he joined many of his family members in the house of the brave and bold. The sorting was over. Time for the best bit.

**A/N: it's probably about time that i mention my brilliant beta Siberki (I hope i spelled that right) and chapter three will be up when it's up really, life is mad**


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Hello, i am an awful author and it has been far too long since my last update i know. I'm sorry and I don't plan to bore you all with my mundane excuses so as usual, huge thanks to my beta who has to put up with my frustrating grammatical errors and old English habits which are certainly dying hard and most importantly thank you to all of my readers, without you there would be no story and you all motivate me to keep writing If you have Facebook you should like a page that I manage alongside RoseWeaskey7. you should check her out, her writing is amazing and I'm pretty sure she has starting posting chapters for a joint fic which I am working on with her.

While Professor Flitwick took the stool and hat away Professor McGonagall rose from her seat in the middle of the staff table and pointed her wand at her throat, a few first years gasped but the headmistress merely mumbled, "Sonorous Minor", thus making her voice slightly louder so that it may be heard by all without deafening them.

"first years, you have today embarked on a marvelous journey. You will spend seven years here at Hogwarts and those years will be filled with memories which will stay with you for your whole life. To ensure that your life is not cut short some rules must be put in place." Lily groaned inwardly, she hated rules but it was not long before mischievous spark to be found in her eyes. She may hate rules but she loved breaking them. The headmistress continued, "Older students are reminded that it is not amusing to give first years false directions to their classes nor is it amusing to throw students to the giant squid or suspend them in the air," here she glanced quickly at a few empty spaces at the Gryffindor and slytherin tables, as if she were addressing invisible people there. "And lastly but probably most importantly, the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds and i's perimeters are patrolled almost constantly. We have a whole year ahead of us and it certainly looks grand although I do hope that the quidditch teams get themselves together, it's been years since anyone other then Ravenclaw won. Well, let the feast begin!" McGonagall announced grandly.

All of the tables were suddenly laden with every food imaginable from sushi to hotdogs to frogs legs. To use the hackneyed phrase, time flies when you're having fun so it seemed like it had only been minutes rather then hours when Lily found herself being led towards the Gryffindor common room by two seventh years who seemed to be bickering nearly as much as Albus and James did. As she listened to disjointed fragments of the two distant figures argument that floated back towards her, Lily began to slowly make sense of the argument and eventually realized that it was about her or "the short first year with the red hair," as the students called her. "Excuse me," the boy called to her. "We were wondering if you could settle something for us."

"Of course," Lily replied politely, noticing how the girl was trying and failing to hit the boy hard enough for him to feel something.

"Are you a Potter?" the girl eventually asked.

"That's funny actually," Lily said. "I always get asked that and no one will tell me why, I am a Potter. Can you tell me what my family did?" Finally, she might get a chance to have all of her questions answered.

"I told you Maya!" the boy exclaimed triumphantly before whispering to Lily, "Meet us in the common room at midnight, we'll tell you the whole story." Lily had waited a lifetime to hear this information, she could wait a few more hours, right?

Lily trailed behind most of the group for the rest of her journey to Gryffindor tower. She met the legendary Fat Lady portrait and joined the other first years for a general tour of Gryffindor tower before following Maya up to the first year girls dorm. The whole place had a warm glow, like a comforting fire on a freezing winters day and the bold, fiery colours of crimson and gold made Lily feel as if she was in the heart of this comforting blaze. "It's like a raging inferno," she heard one blonde haired girl whisper to another in awe. So she was not the only one to notice, the blonde haired twins had noticed too. Lily put on her golden snitch pajamas and brushed her teeth before slipping under her quilt for a few hours of reading, her watch still grasping her wrist. The girls around the room had all introduced themselves earlier. Lily shared her dorm with the blonde twins- Sara and Jenny, Sienna- a gorgeous Italian girl and a girl with a promising twinkle in her eye called Ilaria.

After about three hours the twins had finally stopped talking and fallen asleep and Lily was able to quietly creep down to the common room where she found Maya and the boy whose name she had never gotten sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Potter," the boy began uncertainly, "I'm afraid I don't know your first name. Without it this will probably be more awkward then necessary."

"It's Lily," Maya interjected before Lily could so much as open her mouth.

"I'm Thomas, welcome to Hogwarts." Thomas said, firmly shaking Lily's hand and offering a comforting smile.

"Yes, Yes. I'm Maya. Now lets get down to business. You want to know why everyone knows your name, correct." Maya said. It was more of a statement than a question so Lily merely nodded, expecting a teacher or something to pop up at any minute. Expecting this all to be a trap.

" You can trust us," Thomas reassured Lily as if he had read her mind. "Do you know about the great wizarding war that took place in 1998?"

"Yes," Lily replied. Who didn't know about that war?

"Your family played a very large part in the war."

"Your father was the target, many innocent people died for him," Maya interrupted snottily, "I told you I didn't want to do this Thomas!" she yelled before storming off.

"Never mind the Ice Queen," Thomas said nonchalantly, "She's usually like this. Now I would love to tell you more about your family and I'm sorry that you've been kept in the dark so long but I don't want to ruin seven years worth of History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons for you." Lily groaned out loud.

"Professor Binns doesn't still teach here does he?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so," Thomas replied. "Holy Merlin! It's almost one o'clock in the morning, you'd best be heading back to bed, do you remember the way," He asked gently.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Lily began to ascend the staircase to the girls dorm on tiptoe when she hesitated and turned around. "Thomas."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for this," Lily said simply.

"Anytime," Thomas' tall retreating figure replied


End file.
